Love? Hate? Which is it?
by RuruPuppy2854
Summary: Blue is being transferred to the Sinnoh Region to go to school with the gang as her new friends and Green has some feelings for her that he developed from the past. But can he tell her before the fanboys sweep her off her feet in school? (Under Editing & Revision)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Silver? Green Orbs? Lots Of New Friends?

"Hey, wait up."said a small girl running in a short dress with brown hair reaching her back.

"No way."said a six-year-old spiky haired boy being chased.

~Flashback End~

"Hey mom is it time to leave yet?" asked a girl with long brown hair.

"Why don't you go early?"replied a exact replica of the girl except older.

"Fine."shouted the girl as she was rushing out the door.

~Blue's POV~  
>Hey. My name is Blue. A beautiful girl to be exact. I'm going to my new school called Poke Middle. Although we can't carry our pokemon with us. The uniform of the school isn't soooo bad. A cute green plaid miniskirt with a white school blouse. There is a green plaid tie to go along with it. See, not so bad was it? Let me tell you 'bout myself. I am a master at spying and match-making. All kinds of boys will swoon over my seeing my hot body. My grades are all exellent without anyone doubting it. I also had a childhood friend although I can't remember him. Yes, a boy. Shall I spell it out for you? B-O-Y. Got it? Good. Anyway, here I come my new school.<p>

Time Skip

"I heard that there is a new kid in class today." I heard a boy shout out loud. The news is around huh.

"I wonder if that kid is a hot chick."said a perverted boy. I might like this guy.

"Its not like I care."said a spiky brown haired boy. Rude.

"Don't crowd around the student if it is a she."said a kind boy. Inoccent. Pu~rr

"Listen up class. Welcome a new student today and make her at home."said a teacher named . I hope she isn't too mean. "Please come in."she kindly asked. I stepped into the classroom having forty pairs of eyes burn through the back of my head as I confidently walked in. "Introduce yourself." whispered.

"My name is Blue. Nice to meet you."I said winking my eyes to the guys. I saw half of the boys swooning over me, making googly eyes. HA. Fell for it.

"Please sit next to Lunick. Lunick raise your hand." A boy with dark blue hair raised his hand. I walked over to my seat hoping to get the guys to look at my beautiful self.

"Nice to meet you."said Lunick.

"Don't let his attitude get to you."whispered a light blue haired girl clipping her hair into a upside down pony tail.  
>"By the way, I'm Solana."<p>

"Nice to meet you too or better yet know you."I replied back.

"Wanna be friends?"she said.

"Sure."I replied back almost immediatly.

"Alright. I'm changing the schedual. We will have no class today."she shouted as she walked out of the classroom. I pretty sure I felt familiar emerald orbs staring at me from afar.

"I'll show you around."said Solana as I rushed to her side shaking off the mystery stares.

"I wanna show 'er 'round too!"said Lunick.

"Fine."said annoyed Solana.I giggled at the sight of those two acting like a pre-stage before being a showed me around the entire campus as my mouth fell wide open at how rich this school is. They must be like me. A rich person. They have a park, garden, pool, a huge cafeteria, a big gym, and an area where you can train pokemon AND pratice using your capture stylers. Wow, this school is damn right richer than me somehow. Sorry for the language.

"I know right. I was amazed how this school is so rich."said Solana practically reading my mind. What is she, psychic? "-And no I am not reading your mind nor am I psychic. It was obvious what you were thinking."

"What a mind reader."said Lunick as he dragged me towards the other buildings.

"Am not!"yelled Solana.

"Wow you guys sure act like a old married couple."I blurted out loud.

"AM NOT!"yelled the both of them. "Anyways. Let's show her to the gang." They both dragged me towards the cafeteria or more like school cafe. They were heading towards a certain table. I saw the familiar eyes staring at me and then looked away.

"This girl here is Kate and that is Kellyn and that is Keith and that is Rythemi and that is Ben and that is Summer and that is Silver and that is Soul and that is Gold and that is Crystal and that is Red and that is Yellow and that is Ruby and that is Sapphire and that is Black and that is White-"Lunick rushed them out of his mouth pointing to each person indicating who they are. A big group of people, that's for sure. He's also using to much ands. He needs a grammar tutor. "-And finally that is Green."said Lunick pointng at a spiky haired, greened-orb boy. Odd...that boy looked familiar. He wasn't in my class when I came in. There was also a seat empty in the middle of the class too...

"Hello..."Green said directing it towards me. Awkward. I'm pretty sure that is the atmosphere right now.

"Well, this is Blue. The new kid. You all should know her name already."said Solana, breaking the intense atmosphere.

"Silver!"I shouted out loud as I dashed towards to hug him. Ahh, so many good memories.

"Hey Blue. Nice to see you again."He said as I smeared him with a hug.

"You two know each other?"asked Kate as she stared at us with the other others.

"Yea. Silver here was like a second degree brother to me when we were kids."I shot back at them.

~Green's POV~  
>"Silver!"Blue shouted out loud as she lunged towards to hug him.<p>

"Hey Blue. Nice to see you again."He said as she smeared him with a huge hug.

"You two know each other?"asked Kate as she stared at them with surprise in her eyes. I just sat back to listen to them with sadness scribbled all over my face and of course I didn't let anyone know since I am THE Green. My pride will be damaged!

"Yea. Silver here was like a second degree brother to me when we were kids."Blue shot back at them. Blue looked at me as if she knew me, but wasn't smiling. Instead, she looked puzzled and was trying to find out if she knew me or not. Look here. She did know me. We were childhood friends!

Chapter End

To clear your confusion. This school is in Sevii. You know, where Blue's home is. But wasn't that a good story?  
>Green: No it wasn't. Why do you ask?<br>Blue: That's mean Green. Give the poor girl a chance. It IS her first story. It was also about ~US~.  
>Green: And it was also only a chapter. How can it be a story with a cliffhanger ending? Wait What! (Blushes)<br>HE BLUSHED!  
>Blue: Thanks for noticing Ruru. Now what shall I say next?<br>Well anyway, let's end the chapter for now.  
>Green: (Still Blushing)Yeah!<br>Blue:When are you going to put your OCs in?  
>Maybe in the next chapter or the next or the next or the next or the next-<br>Green: Alright alright. GET ON WITH THE BYE-BYEINGS ALREADY!  
>EEEEEKKKKK!<br>Blue: You're scaring her.  
>Green: Don't Care.<br>Blue: (Sigh)See you next time in-  
>All: Love? Hate? Which is it?<br>Bye Bye for now! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -Farewells for life

Hey Yal!  
>Blue: Hello again.<br>Green: Hello Blue: Give some excitment.  
>Yeah!<br>Green: ...  
>Rythemi: Hey Hey!<br>Blue and Green: '!'  
>There you are.<br>Rythemi: Did I take too long?  
>Of course not.<br>Green: Why is SHE here?  
>I asked her to come.<br>Green: Why?  
>To keep me company and comfort of course.<br>Rythemi: I also want to be here and I will be in every single chapter.  
>Green: Devil...<br>Why is Blue so quiet?  
>Green: She'll be back to her normal self soon.<br>Blue and Rythemi: HOHOHOHOHOHO!  
>Green: See?<br>Okay?  
>Blue: My dear friend. Are you ready to torture Green?<br>Rythemi: You bet I am!  
>Green: Why me?<br>Because they hate you?  
>Blue and Rythemi: Ruru does not own Pokemon or Pokemon Ranger. If she did, then we will have our own anime where we can fall in love and do whatever we want. HOHOHOHOHOHO!<br>They are so like each other with their movements and words.  
>Green: Don't own anything involving Pokemon! You Hear Me!<br>(Scared)YES SIR!

Chapter Begin

~Look here. She did know me. We were childhood friends!~

~Yellow's POV~  
>I saw Green with a hurt look on his face. I wonder if he's OK. I hope so. I should ask him to make sure he is. Should I? I should ask Red. Wait, Red! I must have a fever to think of the color red, so I thought of my friend Red. Yea, that's right! Right?<p>

"Hey, Yellow. Are you okay? It looks like you're thinking hard about something. Also, I think you have a fever. You're red as a tomato."Red whispered into my ears. I suddenly felt a chill run down my spine as he spoke. I also felt blood rush up to my cheek making them feel like a fire dancing and prancing about on my face. There was no way I like him...is there? "Yellow?"Red spoke.

"I'm fine, really."I answered.

"Alright. If you say so."Red unusually backed down.

"What were you two talking about together? Hmmmmm?"asked Gold.

~Summer's POV~  
>"What were you two talking about together? Hmmmmm?"I heard Gold ask. I felt my heart skip a beat. A BIG one.<p>

"Nothing in particular."replied Red calmly and cooly. Good. Nothing to have against Yellow. No wonder I fell for Red. He sure knows how to make my heart race. Pu~rr. I slightly blushed at my own comment.

"Y-Y-Y-Yea. N-N-N-Nothing in p-p-p-particular."Yellow replied the same thing that Red said. She probably likes him! But does she really? I mean, she IS always like this when speaking in front of alot of people. It really is hard figuring her out. She is the quietest one in the group after all...

"Alright if you 'two' say so."said Gold unconviced. The word 'TWO' stabbed me in the heart. It felt like Gold meant to say that like they are a couple. AAAHHH! What am I thinking? That can't be true now...can it? NO. It isn't true at all. They aren't even lovey-dovey with each other.

"Summer. You okay?"asked Ben as the others turned to my direction. I looked at them annoyed. They turned back having their own little conversations as Ben started waving his hand around in face.

"Stop that!"I said getting annoyed. His face looked worried.

"You didn't answer my question..."said Ben as his voice faded in sadness.

"I'm alright, 'kay."I answered his question giving the fake small smile. 'NO I AM NOT ALRIGHT!' was what I wanted to say. My smile sure made him back down for the moment. I'm pretty sure he'll start asking me questions and get suspicious if I keep behaving like what can I do...

~Kate's POV~  
>"Hey, Kellyn. Don't you think it's weird how Summer reacts like she was hurt when another girl is mentioned with Red?"I asked my best friend, Kellyn.<p>

"Yea, I think so too."he replied my question.

"I think Summer likes Red. ALOT."said the love expert, Rythemi.

"I agree."said Solana.

"Since when?"asked the very dense Keith.

"Get out of this conversation!"we shouted at Keith. He backed away and started talking with Red and the others.

"I never noticed. But it does explain why she was on the verge of tears while she was silent."Lunick said as he joined our conversation.

"Good eye Lunick."Solana said.

"What are you guys talking about?"asked Ben as he neared us.

"We'll continue this later."whispered Solana."Oh, nothing important. Just something about the way Summer was acting when Re~d was mentioned with another girl."Ben flinched at the sentence.

"What are you doing. We were supposed to keep this quiet!"whispered Lunick.

"I'm just trying to get Ben to notice what Summer is feeling then he might -"

"Confess his love to Summer and they become happily ever after."Rythemi continued Solana's sentence, lovestruck. Me and Kellyn backed away from the conversing people and entered the hall together.

I swore I heard Ben said 'Summer likes...Red?'

"That will be one conversation we will never want to listen to again."I started a conversation with Kellyn.

"Yeah. So, um, are you going to Almia to learn how to become a ranger?"asked Kellyn.

"Yeah and I want you to come too."I said bluntly.

"Yeah I will."said Kellyn.

-Cafe-  
>~Red's POV~<br>"OH! We got to go to the gym to transfer ourselves into the right school!"I shouted as I noticed the time. The others noticd the time and all rushed to the gym. Me and Yellow were left behind, so we ran there together.

~Gym~  
>"Students who go to Fiorre are Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Lunick, Blah, Blah, Solana, Blah, and Blah."said our principle.<p>

"Oh, well."said Lunick.

"Bye you guys."said Solana as she dragged Lunick to the S.S. Fiorre.

"Students who go to Almia are Kellyn, Kate, Blah, Blah, Keith, Blah, Blah, Blah, and Rythemi."continued the principle.

"See ya later alligators!"shouted Keith as he boarded the ship.

"Keith, wait up! Bye you guys!"shouted Rythemi as she ran after Keith.

"Hope to see you guys again."said Kellyn as he walked to the S.S. Almia.

"Glad we were friends!"said Kate as she followed Kellyn closely.

"Students who go to Oblivia are Summer, Blah, Ben, Blah, Blah, Blah, and Blah."continued the principle.

"Bye ya guys."said Ben waving his hand indicating a good-bye.

"Bye Red."she said sadly. Then cheered up."Bye everyone." They talked on their way to the S.S. Oblivia.

"Students who go to Kanto are Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, and Blah."continued our principle.

"Students who go to Johto are Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, and Blah."continued our principle.

"Students who stay here are Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Silver, Soul, Blah, Blah, Blah, and Blah."continued our principle.

"Aw, man."said Soul. Silver said nothing. Odd...

"Students who go to Unova are Blah, Black, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, White, Blah, and Blah."continued our principle.

"SEE YA SOON."shouted Black as he ran to the ship.

"It was nice meeting you guys."said White then ran to the S.S. Unova in search of Black.

~Third Person's POV~  
>"Students who go to Sinnoh are Blue, Green, Red, Yellow, Gold, Crystal, Ruby, and Sapphire."continued our principle.<p>

"Bye guys."said Red as he walked to the S.S. Sinnoh.

"Bye."Green said bluntly following Red closely behind.

"BYE BYE OLD REGION! HELLO NEW REGION!"shouted Sapphire as she ran past the two walking boys and into the ship.

"Bye you guys. Sapphire! Stop running!"shouted Ruby as he headed over to the ship as fast as he could if he can run.

"NEVA SISSAY BOY!"shouted Sapphire from the ship.(AN: Boy, does she have very good hearing!)

"Bye you guys."said Crystal as started walking to the ship.

"Bye. WAIT UP SSG!"yelled Gold after his good-bye.

"Bye everyone."Yellow said sadly by Blue's side.

"Bye you two. Don't miss me now."said Blue as her usual self.

"Bye Blue and take care if yourself."Silvertold Blue while giving her a very warm hug.

"Who do you think I am?"Blue shot back at Silver while he chuckled at her prideful attitude.

"Bye and, oh, I'll take care of Silver for ya Blue."said Soul while waving her hand up high to say good-bye.

"Thanks."thanked Blue as she and Yellow headed to the ship to catch up to the others. All the ships departed one by one as the students headed back to the dorms. Now that night has fallen, how will each group of rangers or trainers handle the night in a dark sailing ship?

Chapter End

Was that a threat to me?  
>Green: Why yes it was.<br>I'm not going to do it no matter what you say.  
>Blue and Rythemi: Torture Green Plan in action!<br>sfx:WHAM WHAM WHAM! AAAHHH!  
>Blue; I am totally satisfied.<br>Rythemi: Me too.  
>Umm...<br>Blue: Any news?  
>Yep. I have some continuation stories in different regions and different shippings. This one will stay as an OldRivalShipping fanfic. It is a definite no if you wanted to be in the continuation stories. All characters from this story will go to different regions and never meet again. Harsh, I know. I can keep track of the story better this way. Although some other region character can be mentioned.<br>Rythemi: Yay! But where will I go?  
>You can pop in this Ruru Corner if you want to.<br>Rythemi: Then I will come up at this part of Ruru Corner only!  
>Green: See you next time in-<br>All: Love? Hate? Which is it?  
>I need some reviews. I have really high numbers of hits and visitors, but I need some reviews if you guys want me to put up another chapter. So review! At least ten or eleven would be good. It shows that 2 or 3 people like this story. See you readers here for this fanfic again. Make sure to review! It shows that you care!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - How will I cope?

Hello everybody!  
>Green: I thought you said you weren't gonna put up another chapter until you get at least 10 reviews.<br>Sorry to burst your bubble. I'm doing this because I have at least two someones who likes this story. I give my thanks to pikabank and RukaRoit983 for adding my story to their story alerts.  
>Blue: Really? I never thought that you would upload just for that.<br>Don't be mean. Besides, I'm uploading a chapter for those two.  
>Green: You are way too nice.<br>What can I say? I'm a nice person.  
>Green: Nice enough to be tricked by stupid pranks?<br>What? I'm not that gullible and not that stupid. I can take care of myself. Thank you very much.  
>Green: You have too much pride.<br>Hey! At least I'm not the one with a one sided love.  
>Blue: One sided love? Who has that?<br>Well of course Gre-  
>Green: (Covers my mouth) Nobody. Don't worry about it.<br>Get your hands off of me! I gotta wash my mouth later because of you.  
>Green: Why?<br>Blue: Because you have coking oil on your hand. I can't believe you didn't know.  
>Green: Watch it. I could run to the kitchen to get the knife.<br>Sorry. I locked the knife somewhere. Anyway, I don't own pokemon at all. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Begin

~Green's POV~  
>Great. A whole night with a pesky new student. At least Silver isn't here. If he was, I would've been dead if I went into Blue's room to only ask for paper. Besides that, I at least have most of my friends here. I don't have to worry so much on my new school. I really don't think I should be going to Sinnoh. I already hate the owner of more than half of Sinnoh as it is. Wanna know who that person is? Platina Berlitz. Yes her. After Blue was kidnapped, my grandfather made her my fiance because I couldn't get over Blue. Now that she's back. I don't want to marry a rich kid snob. Oh Platina. Don't take it to heart.<p>

"Hey Green!" shouted Red as he ran down the hallway. What does he need now?

"What." I answered.

"Blue. She went overboard with her tricks again." said Red. Pesky girl. She always does things like that. She used to play tricks that would make me wanna lock myself up in my room just to keep safe.

"Another one? That's all she does on this ship. Just try to ignore them as much as possible. She won't give up that easily." I said.

"Alright. We'll try." said Red.

"We?"

"Yea. Ruby and Gold are in it too. Although, I don't know why she wouldn't do anything to the girls." said Red.

"I better keep my guard up. She has four times the amount of time to trick us than when she could trick everybody." I said. I really have to keep my guard up now. Pesky girl. I wish she would just go to sleep sometimes. She can't. I knew that for life. The next thing you know, Ruby will run out of the bathroom shouting the word ouch over and over.

"Ouch ouch ouch!" shouted Ruby as he ran out of the bathroom rubbing his tongue. See? I told you. Blue's tricks are so predictable for others. When it comes to me. I will never know what happens. I'm guessing that Gold will come out of his room with ink from his cue.

"Green! Why does it have to be me? Why?" asked Gold as he walked out of his room with ink on his face and his cue in his hand.

"You're lucky."

"How?" He asked.

"What. Did you want to get burned on your tongue while you brush your teeth, too?" I asked kinda surprised that anyone wanted that to happen.

"What? No way."

"Good. I'll take my leave now." I said to him as I walked to the next room to see what Red had done in the last few 30 minutes. Let's see what happens to Red. He'll have tacks all over his bed and floor when he wakes up and they're also in his shoes. I walked into his room and found that I was correct. Don't ask me how I know. I just know. I saw Red come. Let's see if my guess is correct.

"Let me guess. Tacks in your shoes and on the floor?" I asked.

"Ding ding! Good guess. You are correct." said Red clearly annoyed. I never seen him this annoyed. Pesky woman. When she comes, everything known to earth goes the exact opposite. I wonder how I'll ever survive now. I clearly won't be able to do anything to keep myself safe anymore. I might be killed before you know it. I'll say this. Goodbye to my life. I hope I'll see you again, hopefully. I walked into my room which is right next to Red's room. I don't know I could do this calmly. I gotta check everything before I walk in. This might be the worst day of my life.

"I don't think there is anything here that is considered dangerous to a human." said Red as he followed me in. There is something wrong in my room. I just know it.

"BANG!" Ouch. I think I broke my nose. I wonder how I survive sometimes.

"Green! You okay?" asked Red as he took a hammer off my face. I swore that my face was swelling with the color of red. What a coincidence. Red has the same name.

"I'm fine. I think I better go to a nurse or a doctor for some medical... medicine for this." I couldn't find the right words right now since I got whammed in the face by a flying hammer. I knew something was wrong in my room.

~Blue's POV~  
>HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I can't believe he fell for it. Those boys sure are gullible. I wonder how I made it through all the laughing. I thought I was gonna die from laughter. What should I do next? Which boy should I test next.?<p>

"Um... Blue?" asked Crystal as she stood near the door.

"Yeah yeah. What is it?" I asked.

"I think you had enough fun. You should let them recover from their injuries. Before you know it, they're gonna be dead from your next prank. Especially Green. He did get whammed in the nose you know." Crystal reasoned. Okay. I admit she does have a point. Maybe two. Three? Alright alright. She does have a point in every way.

"Fine. I'm doing another one next week then."

"Didn't you hear what I said?"

"Sure did. Besides, they would've had recovered from all the stuff I did by then. Am I right or am I right?" I said as my usual self.

"I give up. You clearly are impossible to change." said Crystal as she walked out on me.

"What a nice compliment. Thanks!" I shouted to her. Gotta make sure she hears. Now what should I prepare?

Chapter End

What a great story. I just love you Blue.  
>Blue: Why thank you. I'm loved by others. I even love myself. I might be so beautiful that I'm scared of it.<br>Green: Don't count on it. If I were you, I would've said that I'm so ugly that I'm scared of it. It makes more sense than what you just said.  
>Don't be mean. Don't listen to him. He's a bad influence. In my opinion, you are beautiful.<br>Green: There you go folks. You have another Blue fan girl.  
>Go Blue! Whoo hoo!<br>Rythemi: You just had to say that. I'm sure Blue here is really annoyed.  
>Blue: I'm famous! I think I gotta go pack up and head to Hollywood!<br>Green: I just had to say that didn't I?  
>Rythemi: Hey! Don't blame me. Blame yourself. I wasn't the one who said that.<br>Blue: Nice going Green.  
>Green: I thought you were going to Hollywood.<br>Blue: I can't! Because of you, she's clinging onto me like there is no tomorrow.  
>Rythemi: Come on Ruru. Now that's a good girl.<br>Am I a dog to you?  
>Rythemi: Weren't you the one who put yourself on this website as RuruPuppy2854?<br>Okay. I get it.  
>Blue: Onto Hollywood!<br>Green: (Keeping Blue From Getting To The Door.) Oh no you aren't.  
>See you all next time in-<br>All: Love? Hate? Which is it?  
>Review! I need some reviews! All you members better review or I'm not gonna put up another chapter!<br>Green: There she goes. She's been going into her so called Hyper Mode for three days straight.  
>Blue: We know. For now, all you members better press that pretty button down there since the reason for her Hyper Mode activation is because there isn't many reviews so far.<br>Rythemi: Again, review people! Press the pretty button down there. Here are some directions.

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

PRESS IT!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-When Will I Get Off?

I'm back!

Blue: Of course.

Green: Welcome…

Blue: Putting Green's um… cocky attitude aside, how did you do on your tests?

I did great! I am officially now in GT.

Green: GT?

There are things you don't know in your world. GT is the Gifted and Talented Class. Plus, I found the Science, Math, AND Reading STAAR too easy to do. Even after doing it.

Blue: Great! I bet you'll pass for sure!

Plus, I found a song that is 40 minutes long. After downloading it to my phone, I found out it was, let's say, I found out it was 5 hours and 4 minutes long.

Blue: Too bad. Let's get on with the chapter!

Green: Ehem.

Oh! I don't own pokemon and… what Blue just said!

Chapter Begin

~Blue's POV~

Ahh. What a beautiful, perfect day…for some pranks! Heheh.

"Blue."

"Yes. What is it?" I answered the mysterious voice.

"Stop your pranks. I think that's enough fun for you. At least stop until we get to Sinnoh. You can have all the fun you want there." said Green as he walked up from behind me. Says him.

"Why? I'm having so much fun." I spat back.

"Not so much fun for the boys. I doubt the girls like your pranks on the boys. Especially Crystal. Even though she's a girl, she thinks it's quite rude." countered Green. Ugh. When will I get to have fun?

"You're mean. I was just having fun."

"Get used to it. We're almost to Sinnoh. Just wait one more week." said Green as he walked away. I blew a raspberry at him.

~One week later~

"I see it! I see it!" shouted Sapphire as she hanged over the railing with, seasick.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Ruby as he patted her back.

"Seasick obviously, sissy boy." Sapphire managed to say in between wheezes and puffs.

"…"

"I hope you're going you're going to be okay. We're almost to Sinnoh." I interrupted Ruby just as he opened his mouth. He should learn when to care for his friends.

"I-I hope you're g-going to be o-okay, Sapphire." sputtered Yellow as she patted Sapphire's back. I just glared at Ruby.

"What?"

"You are what."

"I am a what?" Ruby repeated my sentence except it was in his POV.

"No! You are the reason I glared at you!" I tried to whisper back.

"What's going on?" Red asked as he heard me yelling. Dude! Can't you read the atmosphere?

"We didn't say anything." Ruby answered.

"What he said." I answered Red's question while sending daggers at Ruby.

"Are you sure?" Man. I just hate that 'to make sure' attitude.

"Move women. You're blocking the door." Green cutted in just as I opened my mouth to speak.

"You should stay quiet." I told Green.

"As should you."

"Are you telling me to be quiet?" I asked him.

"No. I asked you to move. Now move." Green answered.

"Let's go, Ruby. We'll talk out this later when we are in Sinnoh." I one-sidedly answered Green.

"Yahoo!" shouted Sapphire as she jumped off the ship and onto the shore as we heard a thump.

"Wow! This is place is the perfect paradise!" commented Crystal as she made her way down on to the shore.

"Man. I wish I could lay on that shore everyday." said Gold as he hopped off the ship.

"Wish everyday was as peaceful as this." wished Ruby as the rest of the gang headed down.

"As peaceful as today?" I asked making sure he recalls the conversation earlier.

"No. I take that back."

"You should. I will talk with you later you know. I won't forget things that easily." I said as I wrote in my note pad, walking down the ramp.

"Why do these things always happen to me?" asked Ruby to no one in particular.

-Shore/Beach-  
>~Crystal's POV~<p>

When I finally stepped on the shore, I saw two people conversing with Sapphire. One of them was a female with light blue eyes and her hair was light blue with some white near the bottom. The other person was a male with orange eyes that looked like it was on fire and his hair was red.

"Welcome to Sinnoh, students." said the girl.

"No, let me do it." said the guy.

"No way! Just flake up, will ya' !" shouted the girl. Flake?

"Why can't you flare up? I'm mature as it is." countered the guy. Flare? What has gotten into them?

"Stop it you two!" boomed a voice. I looked up. Professor Rowan!

"Yes sir!" saluted to the man.

"Welcome to Sinnoh. May I see who is Green?" asked Mr. Rowan.

"Yea?"

"Good. I hope you'll be as good as your grandfather says you are."

"I'll try."

"Anyway. This is Crystal Snow and Flame Fare."

"Crystal?" questioned everyone.

"What?" asked Crystal, confused.

"I see. There are two Crystals. Do you have a nickname then, Crystal." asked Mr. Rowan while pointing to me.

"Yea. I'm called Crys by my friends." I answered hesitantly.

"Crys. Good name. I hope you and Crystal get along well." This is confusing.

"Don't worry SSG. We'll try not to call you by your full name." said that inconsiderate jerk.

"Oh, be quiet Gold." I told him.

Chapter End

Rythemi: This chapter is fantastic!

Thanks.

Blue: I'm not sure what, but it seems off somehow.

Oh. I kinda put in some Sapphire and Ruby thing in there.

Green: Hurrah! I'm glad I'm not the main character.

You still are.

Green: Dang it.

Blue: Be a more nicer boy like Prof. Rowan.

Green: I said I'll try, but not I will.

Blue: *Sigh* My dream is ruined.

Don't worry. It's not ruined yet.

Rythemi: Says you. Anyhow, Review!

I'm bored out of my mind. Ohh! There's Rocky Road!

Rythemi: T_T' You should stop your crave for ice cream. Again, Review! Plus, here are some directions.

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

PRESS IT!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Crystal or Crystal?

Hi everyone.

Blue: Yay! We're back, but weren't we here just yesterday?

We were. I'm just in the mood to write more chapters.

Blue: Why? Don't you have homework?

I don't. Never had any for weeks.

Blue: Lucky you. Wait! If you didn't have any homework, we didn't you upload any chapters?

I was reading other fanfics to spark my imagination up. Maybe some manga, too.

Green: Yo!

(Surprised) Where have you been?

Green: In your room. You got tons of books stacked on shelves and the same amount in boxes.

What can I say? I just love reading. Come to think of it, there's a bookfair at my school that's going to open next week.

Blue: Buy me a book!

I can't. I don't usually buy books randomly like you girls do when shopping.

(LWH Cast Girls: Achoo!)

Blue: Yeah, you're right.

Green: Yeah she is.

Quiet now! I don't own Pokemon Adventures in any way. Now on wi- no, wait. Crystal as in Crystal from the manga will be called Crys from now on. My OC is very um… stubborn.

Crystal: Hey!

Crys: She's right you know.

Now on with the chapter!

Chapter Begin

"Hey! Don't tell me what to do SSG." shouted Gold as he disliked the way the girl was addressing him.

"Do I look like I care how you want me to address you?" Crys shouted back.

"You might though."

"Don't mess with me!"

"Blah blah blah! Come on you guys. We got to get going. We might be late for the introductions." Blue commented as she walked passed them.

"Says you women. You were already had your share of introductions in Sevii." Green commented as he followed the girl to the doors.

"Don't be such a downer. Or is that you're jealous that I grab too much attention from the guys?"

"What! No I- wah- I'm not!" Green shuttered back.

"You're no fun at all. Not!" Blue shouted behind her soldiers as she ran to the front gates of the new school.

"Hold it." said a girl with black hair standing with dignity.

"Who are you to stop us? We are the new students here at Sinnoh Middle." Blue counter or rather leaked out the information.

"I know. Where's Green?" she asked as quickly as she could with her eyes darting around wildly looking for Green. You couldn't miss the silverish gold eyes she inherited from her family.

"Ack!" Green choked as he heard his name.

"Oh! There you are sweetie!" She shouted as she ran to Green forcing a hug on him. We all know he's not the type to hug 'others'.

"Hold it! How do you know Green? I bet you didn't even know him until you looked at his profile from the new students section. You're probably looking for a good looking boyfriend!" shouted Crys angrily.

"What do you know? I'm his fiancée." the girl countered back confidently. Every one else stood, shocked of the news.

"Green! You-" Gold started.

"I know. Traitor, betrayer, and what else?" Green finished it.

"You lucky dawg." Gold finished while rubbing Green's head wildly.

~Green's POV~

What? Isn't he supposed to be mad at me or something? I looked over to the girls. They all stood still as statues. Shocked was what I can read from the atmosphere. Blue seemed shocked more than any other girl. What I am supposed to do? I know. Sit back and relax while getting yelled at or rather wait to get deaf.

"Green!" shouted the girls except Crystal and Blue. Crys was mad and so were the others. You could see smoke fuming over their heads. It was also rare to see Yellow get mad over something like this.

"Green. I never knew you were that type of person." Ruby stated. Red nodded as if agreeing with the statement. Why does everyone think the opposite of actually how it is!

"What? I'm not that kind of person! Stop judging me on how you see things!" I tried to defend myself.

"Green..." Blue whispered softly at the point you can't even hear her.

"It's not what you think!"

"This... this is great! I now have another request to do! I'll try to help you and Platina as much as I can!" she shouted in my ears.

"How do you know my name?" Platina asked.

"Easy. Two boys over there are shouting it rapidly. It's quite annoying." she answered.

"Platina! Platina! Platina!" shouted the two boys.

"Stop! Call her by her title." the blonde boy told the black haired one.

"Aye!"

"Little Miss! Little Miss! Lit- there you are!" the shouted perfectly in sync.

"Pearl. Diamond." Platina acknowledged the two. "These two are my bodyguards."

"Hi." everyone greeted. Including me.

"But I wanna do this." said Platina as she forced a kiss on Green.

Chapter End!

Wah! The last sentence was horrible!

Blue: D-don't say that...

Green: Ugh.

Rythemi: Green, you player!

I am so sorry people! I never wanted to do this. I just noticed drama on the genre section and couldn't find a different one to replace it so i had to put drama into this story. I feel horrible! Can you ever forgive readers? Especially you, pikabank? Wah!

Blue: Stop crying. Show the skills of an authoress!

How can I?

Rythemi: (Glares at Green) Why don't we end the chapter so you can get over your crybaby personality.

Green: What?

Blue: Review people! We'll try to put up chapters that can cover this up and make sure that you forget that it ever happened. This is a promise to readers. We can try to make you forget, but some of you have so good of a memory, you won't forget. Anyway, try to put some good reviews and not bad ones. Ruru here still wants someone to forgive her for the worst scene some people will read.

Wah! Why in the world did a agree to this? Why! (Bangs head on wall) *Bang! Bang! Bang!* This is the worst day ever!

Rythemi: Stop crying already! I'll give you some rocky road ice cream later. (Faces audience) Here are some short directions.

\/

\/

\/

PRESS IT FOR THE SAKE OF RURU!


End file.
